1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communications socket, and more particularly to a modular communications socket that can be used with different types of modular communications plugs.
2. Description of Related Art
A modular socket into which a modular communications plug can be inserted is always installed in a modem or a computer to transmit data between computers. With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional modular communications socket in accordance with the prior art comprises body (50) and multiple pins (52). A cavity is defined in one side of the body (50) to receive a plug (60) connected to a telephone cord (62). The pins (52) are secured in the cavity of the body (50). Each pin (52) has a leg extending through the body (50) to connect with a contact on a circuit board. In general, the number of the pins (52) is 2, 4 or 6 and corresponds to the number of the pins on the plug (60). Consequently, the data can be transmitted between two computers through the telephone cord (62) after the plug (60) is inserted into the socket.
Because the speed of transmitting data through a telephone cord (62) is so slow, a cable which can transmit data more rapid than the conventional telephone cord (62) is provided. A conventional modular communication socket for a plug (80) connected to a cable (82) is shown in FIG. 5. The conventional modular communication socket comprises a body (70) and multiple pins (72). A cavity is defined in one side of the body (70) to receive the plug (80). The pins (72) are secured in the cavity of the body (70). Each pin (72) has a leg extending through the body (70) to connect with a contact on a circuit board. The number of the pins (72) is 8 and equals the number of the pins on the plug (80). Consequently, data can be transmitted between two computers through the cable (82) when the plug (80) is inserted into the socket.
Nowadays, a computer or a modem always has a modular socket for the telephone cord and a socket for the cable to allow data to be selectively transmitted through a telephone cord or a cable. However, because the conventional socket (50, 70) cannot distinguish what kind of plug (60, 80) is inserted, a plug (60) with a telephone cord (62) cannot be used to transmit data when the plug (60) is inserted into a socket (70) for a cable plug (80). Therefore, two sockets (50, 70) with different structures from each other must be mounted on the computer or the modem. The cost for manufacturing the computer or the modem that can accommodate a telephone cord and a cable is expensive.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved socket to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved modular communications socket that can be used with different types of modular communications plugs. The modular communications socket has a body, an enlarged pin, a detecting pin and multiple contact pins. The enlarged pin and the detecting pin are separately secured in the body. The contact pins are secured in the cavity of the body in a row and between the enlarged pin and the detecting pin. The enlarged pin is longer than each contact pin, such that an enlarged section is formed on the enlarged pin. A lateral rod is formed on the detecting pin and extends to a position below the enlarge section of the enlarged pin. In such an arrangement, the socket can automatically detect whether the plug inserted into the socket is a cable plug or a telephone plug. The socket can be used with different types of modular communications plugs.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.